Weatherstripping is resilient material that is used in vehicles to establish a seal between two metal, plastic, or other components that can move relative to each other, e.g., between a door and a door frame of the vehicle. In many current applications, the weatherstripping is configured as a hollow tube of rubber or other resilient material (referred to as a "bulb-type" seal) that is attached to one of the metal components and that is compressed between the two metal components when the components are closely engaged, e.g., when a door is shut against its associated door frame.
As recognized herein, it is important that the weatherstripping retain sufficient resiliency so that the weatherstripping adequately rebounds after being repeatedly compressed and relaxed, to ensure that the weatherstripping continues to establish an acceptable air aspiration, dust, and fluid seal between its associated metal components. It is also important that the weatherstripping retain its resiliency after being exposed to heat for long periods. The present invention further recognizes that the above consideration implies the desirability of testing specimens of the weatherstripping material after they have been compressed while being heated to simulate a hostile environment, both to ensure that the material characteristics of the weatherstripping is satisfactory, and to compare and contrast various types of weatherstripping.
With the above considerations in mind, we understand that it is desirable to test the resiliency of samples of actual bulb-type weatherstripping samples. Existing test fixtures, however, cannot accurately test weatherstripping material with much reliability and repeatability. Accordingly, we have recognized the need to provide a fixture for accurately testing bulb-type weatherstripping samples of production weatherstripping.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fixture and method for accurately testing material characteristics of vehicle weatherstripping, and evaluating the design thereof. Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixture and method for accurately testing material characteristics of vehicle weatherstripping that is configured as bulb-type weatherstripping. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fixture and method for accurately testing material characteristics of vehicle weatherstripping that is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture.